ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 August 2018
22:06-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:07-09 hi 22:07-26 Hey. 22:10-39 ~ XxAku2xX has joined the chat ~ 22:11-10 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has joined the chat ~ 22:11-32 gta lego gta city gta undercover 22:11-33 gta 22:11-56 Yep. E Lincoln Ave again with another sock. 22:12-06 He done been blocked. 22:12-21 There's a song Id love to link but it violates the language rules. 22:12-48 Also, Quin, don't warn people. 22:13-04 Why not? 22:13-29 For Lincoln, I think the best thing to do at this point is to report him to wikia 22:13-33 I dunno, because you are not staff? 22:13-46 And I'm reporting him in a minute, since he is gblocked 22:14-06 Well, can't we change that? 22:14-19 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:14-31 Well in the future, I'd say Lincoln needs no warnings only blocks 22:14-45 Exactly. He doesn't get warnings from staff anymore. 22:14-49 only blocks 22:14-50 I reported him as soon as I saw him 22:14-52 and more blocks 22:14-59 Ah nice, means I don't have to 22:15-01 Yep, which I can't do. 22:15-20 The more reports the better. 22:15-35 Exactly 22:15-39 And you linked all his past accounts? 22:16-09 Quinton, the staff is not considering adding you to our number at this time. 22:16-22 Why? 22:16-28 No, but the names are so similar personally I think it should be obvious 22:16-45 I would link at least those accounts that are gblocked. 22:16-52 Which I will be doing in my report. 22:17-01 And request an Ip ban/range ban 22:17-14 BRB 22:17-14 Quinton, because we aren't. 22:17-36 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 22:17-43 Well that's nice. 22:17-58 Oh shoot, I fogort to block him from his own wall 22:18-04 XD 22:18-17 Corrected 22:18-25 Good. 22:19-09 Y'know, why do I have the feeling you don't like me? 22:20-59 @Sketch 22:21-30 I don't know. 22:21-36 Do you? 22:21-41 I tend to have that effect on everyone. 22:21-57 sketch what's your gender i don't even know 22:22-04 Oh. 22:22-05 My gender is nerd 22:22-26 My gender is tangerinious. 22:22-36 Real answer: I'm male 22:22-41 my gender is for the kiddos 22:22-47 aka a piece of garbage 22:23-01 btw i wasn't calling you a kid quinton 22:23-05 I know. 22:23-08 good 22:23-59 I'm just a miniature robot. 22:24-13 AW GREAT NOW THEY COME IN FUN SIZE 22:24-29 Nice hair, bozo 22:24-35 Lol, Ninjago references. 22:25-32 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6644 22:26-35 ? 22:27-11 The old ninjago wiki mods are talking about promoting Buddermew 22:28-06 Lol 22:28-14 And look at her now. 22:29-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:31-09 So, I'm guessing there won't be a discord server? 22:31-30 Not an official one. I've opened an unofficial one, though. 22:31-56 I don't think it would hurt to still have it linked in a discord widget 22:32-51 Okay. I'm happy that the color scheme will be changing.... 22:33-15 The colors are so hard to see... 22:35-41 Hey, does popular pages include top 5 22:35-48 ? 22:36-02 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:36-30 WHich popular pages? 22:37-05 As far as the widget, I feel that makes it too official. 22:37-19 The ones that are featured on the home page 22:37-24 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 22:37-38 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:37-39 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:38-41 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 22:38-47 Hot Articles are top four. I'm not sure why I set that number two years ago but I'm sticking to it. 22:39-00 Lol, okay. 22:39-13 Top four not counting the homepage, that is 22:39-27 Yeah. 22:41-01 Why is it that the only wiki that I founded that is active is one I made as a joke? 22:41-14 Lol 22:41-25 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:41-28 It happens 22:42-25 It has been going strong for over a year for some reason. 22:43-17 Just a thought, will you update the popular pages tab in the navigation bar? 22:43-55 The navbar updates automatically. 22:45-09 How? 22:45-26 m a g i c 22:45-42 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:NinjagoFan01 Just so you know this is a sock of Lincoln that isn't blocked here 22:46-42 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 22:47-22 How many socks does that person have?!?! 22:47-45 Enough to supply a homeless shelter for months 22:48-03 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:48-12 Lemme check the Ninjago Wiki block log. 22:49-31 NinjagoFan01 has been banned for 666 years. 22:50-03 XD 22:50-11 rip 22:50-26 There's not inifiniblock option so I have to get creative... 22:50-29 I counted 19 socks. 22:50-32 Lol 22:51-08 19 accounts isn't that much compared to me. lol 22:52-38 I have no socks/alts, nor do I plan to. 22:53-02 I lost count of mine 22:53-44 fun fact: this account is technically a sock 22:53-54 ? 22:54-02 First account? 22:54-21 I think I have like 6 socks floating around from days gone by, but I only use this one and my main one now 22:55-00 Forget the passwords or don't want to be associated with past decisions or neither? 22:55-16 More "lost interest" 22:55-49 I dropped the site completely for like a year 22:55-53 Ah. Why'd you make this one, and why'd you come back after "retiring"? 22:56-24 This one was because I didn't want my main admining too many wikis. 22:57-05 Oh. 22:57-12 What was your first username? 22:57-12 I came back here because I heard from Purple that the site was seeing some activity again. 22:57-18 Oh. 22:57-21 XD 22:57-24 Lol. 22:59-16 Wonder why Purple is inactive... 22:59-17 Alrighty, dinnertime, later kids 22:59-27 She has her reasons 22:59-29 I probably have like 50 accounts. I honestly don't know why 22:59-37 Bye then. 23:00-01 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has left the chat ~ 23:00-14 Bye 23:00-58 I should probably make a list of all of them 23:01-12 Would this be a small, medium, or large wiki? 23:01-21 small 23:01-38 Ninjago is medium 23:01-43 Brickipedia is large 23:02-09 This would be a small wiki I'd think 23:02-13 How big is a small large? 23:02-32 I honestly have no idea 23:02-44 Ninjago I 23:02-51 Has almost 2000 23:02-54 Pages 23:03-46 Wookieepedia has over 100,000 pages over Brickipedia so maybe Brickipedia is a small large 23:04-14 Or maybe Wookieepedia is an xl wiki 23:04-17 Woah.. *mind blown* 22:11-09 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has joined the chat ~ 22:11-30 gta lego gta city gta undercover 22:11-31 gta 22:11-54 Yep. E Lincoln Ave again with another sock. 22:12-04 He done been blocked. 22:12-19 There's a song Id love to link but it violates the language rules. 22:12-46 Also, Quin, don't warn people. 22:13-02 Why not? 22:13-27 For Lincoln, I think the best thing to do at this point is to report him to wikia 22:13-32 I dunno, because you are not staff? 22:13-44 And I'm reporting him in a minute, since he is gblocked 22:14-05 Well, can't we change that? 22:14-17 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:14-30 Well in the future, I'd say Lincoln needs no warnings only blocks 22:14-43 Exactly. He doesn't get warnings from staff anymore. 22:14-47 only blocks 22:14-48 I reported him as soon as I saw him 22:14-51 and more blocks 22:14-58 Ah nice, means I don't have to 22:15-00 Yep, which I can't do. 22:15-19 The more reports the better. 22:15-33 Exactly 22:15-37 And you linked all his past accounts? 22:16-07 Quinton, the staff is not considering adding you to our number at this time. 22:16-21 Why? 22:16-26 No, but the names are so similar personally I think it should be obvious 22:16-44 I would link at least those accounts that are gblocked. 22:16-50 Which I will be doing in my report. 22:17-00 And request an Ip ban/range ban 22:17-13 BRB 22:17-13 Quinton, because we aren't. 22:17-34 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 22:17-42 Well that's nice. 22:17-56 Oh shoot, I fogort to block him from his own wall 22:18-03 XD 22:18-16 Corrected 22:18-23 Good. 22:19-07 Y'know, why do I have the feeling you don't like me? 22:20-57 @Sketch 22:21-28 I don't know. 22:21-35 Do you? 22:21-39 I tend to have that effect on everyone. 22:21-55 sketch what's your gender i don't even know 22:22-03 Oh. 22:22-03 My gender is nerd 22:22-24 My gender is tangerinious. 22:22-34 Real answer: I'm male 22:22-40 my gender is for the kiddos 22:22-45 aka a piece of garbage 22:22-59 btw i wasn't calling you a kid quinton 22:23-03 I know. 22:23-07 good 22:23-57 I'm just a miniature robot. 22:24-12 AW GREAT NOW THEY COME IN FUN SIZE 22:24-27 Nice hair, bozo 22:24-34 Lol, Ninjago references. 22:25-30 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6644 22:26-33 ? 22:27-10 The old ninjago wiki mods are talking about promoting Buddermew 22:28-05 Lol 22:28-12 And look at her now. 22:29-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:31-08 So, I'm guessing there won't be a discord server? 22:31-28 Not an official one. I've opened an unofficial one, though. 22:31-54 I don't think it would hurt to still have it linked in a discord widget 22:32-49 Okay. I'm happy that the color scheme will be changing.... 22:33-14 The colors are so hard to see... 22:35-40 Hey, does popular pages include top 5 22:35-47 ? 22:36-00 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:36-29 WHich popular pages? 22:37-04 As far as the widget, I feel that makes it too official. 22:37-17 The ones that are featured on the home page 22:37-23 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 22:37-36 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:37-37 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:38-40 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 22:38-45 Hot Articles are top four. I'm not sure why I set that number two years ago but I'm sticking to it. 22:38-58 Lol, okay. 22:39-11 Top four not counting the homepage, that is 22:39-26 Yeah. 22:41-00 Why is it that the only wiki that I founded that is active is one I made as a joke? 22:41-13 Lol 22:41-23 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:41-27 It happens 22:42-23 It has been going strong for over a year for some reason. 22:43-16 Just a thought, will you update the popular pages tab in the navigation bar? 22:43-53 The navbar updates automatically. 22:45-08 How? 22:45-25 m a g i c 22:45-41 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:NinjagoFan01 Just so you know this is a sock of Lincoln that isn't blocked here 22:46-41 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 22:47-20 How many socks does that person have?!?! 22:47-44 Enough to supply a homeless shelter for months 22:48-02 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:48-11 Lemme check the Ninjago Wiki block log. 22:49-29 NinjagoFan01 has been banned for 666 years. 22:50-01 XD 22:50-09 rip 22:50-25 There's not inifiniblock option so I have to get creative... 22:50-28 I counted 19 socks. 22:50-31 Lol 22:51-07 19 accounts isn't that much compared to me. lol 22:52-37 I have no socks/alts, nor do I plan to. 22:53-00 I lost count of mine 22:53-43 fun fact: this account is technically a sock 22:53-52 ? 22:54-01 First account? 22:54-19 I think I have like 6 socks floating around from days gone by, but I only use this one and my main one now 22:54-59 Forget the passwords or don't want to be associated with past decisions or neither? 22:55-14 More "lost interest" 22:55-48 I dropped the site completely for like a year 22:55-51 Ah. Why'd you make this one, and why'd you come back after "retiring"? 22:56-22 This one was because I didn't want my main admining too many wikis. 22:57-03 Oh. 22:57-10 What was your first username? 22:57-10 I came back here because I heard from Purple that the site was seeing some activity again. 22:57-16 Oh. 22:57-19 XD 22:57-23 Lol. 22:59-14 Wonder why Purple is inactive... 22:59-15 Alrighty, dinnertime, later kids 22:59-25 She has her reasons 22:59-28 I probably have like 50 accounts. I honestly don't know why 22:59-36 Bye then. 23:00-00 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has left the chat ~ 23:00-12 Bye 23:00-57 I should probably make a list of all of them 23:01-11 Would this be a small, medium, or large wiki? 23:01-19 small 23:01-36 Ninjago is medium 23:01-42 Brickipedia is large 23:02-07 This would be a small wiki I'd think 23:02-11 How big is a small large? 23:02-30 I honestly have no idea 23:02-42 Ninjago I 23:02-50 Has almost 2000 23:02-53 Pages 23:03-45 Wookieepedia has over 100,000 pages over Brickipedia so maybe Brickipedia is a small large 23:04-12 Or maybe Wookieepedia is an xl wiki 23:04-16 Woah.. *mind blown* 23:05-36 ~ Min-droid has left the chat ~ 23:05-37 ~ Min-droid has joined the chat ~ 23:05-47 The Marvel wiki is double Wookiepedia 23:05-56 WHA... 23:06-53 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Big_wikis here is a list I found 23:06-58 Wasn't there a second ninjago wiki once? 23:07-09 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 23:07-17 The off wikia one? 23:07-38 T 23:07-41 Yes? 23:07-47 Maybe? 23:07-54 That whole idea failed pretty bad 23:08-45 They tried making an off wikia Lego site that has recently died as well http://en.brickimedia.org/wiki/Special:RecentChanges 23:09-18 It turns out wikia draws in more new users than off wikia sites do 23:09-32 Gtg 23:09-40 I'll be back 23:09-47 In like 30 23:10-11 well I gtg to 23:10-17 bye